Naruto: When you have a chance to change everything
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Minato, Kushina, dkk dibawa ke suatu dimensi oleh seseorang! Dia bernama Kurama! Mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mengubah masa depan mereka yang kelam, apakah mereka akan berhasil? MinaKushi, and many other that I will add with vote. Masuk dan baca aja!


**Author**: Halo! Namaku adalah Tonegawa Rie desu~!

**Diclaimer**: Naruto masih punya Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre**: Mystery, Adv, Romance, Parody...kidding

**Rated**: K+ (Bordelink T)

**Pairing**: MinaKushi, secret

**Warning**: WATCH OUT AROUND YOURSELF!Judul dan cerita pun tidak nyambung...

_Tanoshii kara. Mite te, ne?_

**"****Speak"**= talk

**Even though**= suara feminin yang membacakan

"WHATT!"/bagaimana bisa= Biasa saja

BONUS AND A BIT SUMMARY!

Nara Shikaku: IQ-nya 211.

Nara Shikamaru: IQ-nya 203.

Nakamura Masato: IQ-nya 218.

Uzumaki Kushimi: IQ-nya 152.

Uchiha Mikoto: IQ-nya 154.

Uchiha Shisui: IQ-nya 167.

Namikaze Minato: IQ-nya 214.

Uzumaki Kushina: IQ-nya 132.

Hatake Kakashi: IQ-nya 177.

Uchiha Obito: IQ-nya 124.

Nohara Rin: IQ-nya 148.

PS: IQ-nya ngarang!

Episode 1: Kata-kata 1,612

Episode 2: Kata-kata 1,410

Original Uchiha Shisui sudah meninggal waktu Uchiha Itachi berumur 7 tahun, dan memiliki anak bernama Uchiha Shisui, dinamai oleh sang ibu. Ayah dan ibunya Uchiha Shisui adalah Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Misaki. Orangtuanya Uchiha Shisui kecil adalah Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Akiko.

Nakamura Masato adalah anak dari Nakamura Akira (Berambut coklat gelap, dan mata berwarna biru seperti Masato) dan Nakamura Yumi (rambutnya kuning, dan bermata abu-abu gelap). Nakamura (Kiyomizu) Yumi adalah cucu dari seorang Senju yang kebetulan adalah adik sepupu dari Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito (neneknya Mito adalah seorang Senju).

Nama Kushimi berasal dari: KUSHIna+MInato=KUSHIMI

XxxxxxX

Chapter 1: The First Explanation

Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina= 27 tahun.

Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi= 13 tahun.

Chapter 1 Jumlah kata/kalimatnya menurut Fan Fiction: 3/4+

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, dan Hatake Kakashi dipanggil oleh Kurama dari masa depan untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang masa depan mereka.

"Jadi...kau adalah Kyuubi!? Dan nama aslimu adalah Kurama?!" Kushina berteriak dengan perasaan terkejut dan shock. Tanpa sadar, Kushina memegang perutnya yang biasa menjadi tempat dimana Kurama/Kyuubi di kurung dengan segel dan rantai...

"...," Nggak ada komen dari Kakashi (No comen).

"Gimana bisa?!" Minato mencoba tenang. Kata kunci: MENCOBA. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tenang saat ini.

Obito mangap (Baca: Megap-megap kayak ikan hiu yang terdampar di sebuah muara). Rin lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan heran.

"Saya akan menceritakan masa depan kalian. Kalau tidak ada perubahan...dunia ini akan hancur," Kita tidak tahu kalau Kurama bercanda atau tidak karena raut mukanya yang serius itu...

Semua detak jantung orang yang ada seperti berhenti 1 kali setelah mendengar Kurama ngomong begitu (termasuk Rin juga).

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin merubah semua ini?" Kurama melirik satu-satu persatu makhluk bernama manusia yang ada bersama dia di ruang serba putih ini.

Tentu, Obito yang paling suka sama kedamaian langsung angkat tangan, "Mau!"

Yang kedua adalah—, "UZUMAKI KUSHINA MAU-TTEBANE!" *Semua orang pada sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Hn." -_-'' * Ini adalah Kakashi. Ya,namanya adalah Hatake Wayang sawah.

"Nohara Rin mau!" Rin ikut ngomong. Siapa bilang dia kalau dia tuna wicara (bisu) ?

Nah...tinggal Minato saja yang belum bilang keputusannya. Lagipula,keputusan Minato nggak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Dia udah kalah jumlah 'sih. *Poor Minato-kun...

Semua menatap (Atau bisa dibilang men-deathglare) ke arah Minato yang lagi berkeringat dingin karena di tatap seperti itu, "Mau...," Nada ngomong Minato jadi terdengar memelas.

Kurama langsung menjetikkan jari ketika mendengar pernyataan Minato (Apa pertanyaan ya?). Dan keluarlah LCD mahal dari dimensi lain dan speaker besaaar, Juga DVD. Kurama langsung memasukkan satu kaset besar ke DVD tersebut.

"Ini adalah alat-alat yang bisa membantu kalian semua melihat masa depan jika kalian tetap tidak mengubah apa pun. Oh, ya kalian tidak akan lapar atau pun haus disini. Jika memang mau makan atau minum sesuatu, tinggal sebutkan nama dan jumlah, dan akan keluar dari kotak box ini," Kata Kurama, menaruhkan kotak yang lebar dan tinggi berwarna hitam legam ke sebelah LCD, "Jika salah satu dari kalian bicara, alat ini tidak akan maju, dan akan berhenti untuk sementara, dan jika itu terjadi, maka tunggulah sekitar 10 detik dan alat ini akan hidup kembali. Nah, selamat mencoba," Kurama langsung ilang deh. *Drama!

"Hei, gimana caranya—," Obito hendak bicara, tapi langsung dipotong sama Kakashi.

"Diam! Kalau salah satu dari kita bicara, alat yang ada di depan kita ini tak akan nyala!" Ujar Kakashi atau hardik Kakashi.

"Ok..."

_10 detik..._

BZZTT!

Semua orang langsung terpana dengan layar LCD yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ada tulisan disitu.

'THE STORY OF THE PROPECHY CHILD.'

Itulah tulisannya. Sepertinya itu adalah judul dari film ini.

**Episode 1: The Prologue. Start.**

**Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riang di taman bermain. Para Ninja Konoha yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing saling berlalu lalang di jalanan distrik-distrik Konoha.**

**Walau begitu, ada bocah perempuan yang sangat semangat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Karena Hari ini adalah hari special bagi bocah perempuan berumur 6 tahun ini. Semangatnya melebihi dari orang yang bernama Maito Gai saat ini. *** Kakashi langsung merinding saat dia denger ini.

'MUNCULAH BOCAH PEREMPUAN DENGAN RAMBUT MERAH DAN WAJAH BULAT' *Tomat!

Kushina ingin membuka mulut, tetapi langsung ditutup oleh sang penyelamat bernama Namikaze Minato yang menggelengkan kepalanya ke Kushina dengan pesan; '_Jangan berkata apa pun_.'

**Bocah kecil ini sedang berjalan dengan senyuman lebar yang lebar...**

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop sedikit. Udah tahu kalau senyuman lebar pasti lebar, eh malah di kasih tahu kalau senyuman lebar itu lebar kayak semua orang di ruangan ini pada tulalit atau telmi semua.

**'****Yosh, hari ini adalah hari pertama,' Batin bocah perempuan berambut merah sepinggang tersebut, 'Aku akan berusaha-ttebane!' Mata biru cerah dengan sedikit violet milik bocah tersebut tampak bekilau di bawah sinar matahari.**

Kushina menganga lebar dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu...tapi masih diam karena dia mendapat deathglare dari Obito dan Kakashi yang ingin film ini lanjut tanpa gangguan. Minato lagi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak 'MANIISSS!' dan menjerit-jerit layaknya fan-girl karena itu diluar sifat dan kebiasaannya.

-lewat scene-langsung ada di depan akademi-

**Akademi ninja. Ini adalah tempat dimana bocah perempuan yang tadi kita lihat berdiri dan sedang terpaku.**

**"****Wahh...Jiji tidak pernah bilang kalau akademi sebesar ini," Kata bocah itu, berdecak kagum dan sedikit menganga. Dia melihat sekitarnya, dan melihat banyak anak usia sekitar 8-9 tahun mengantri dengan eksperesi senang yang kekanakkan. Bocah perempuan berambut merah itu langsung ikut mengantri di barisan khusus 'KUNOICHI'.**

**"****Selanjutnya!" Pelatih yang berseragam chuunin dan memakai bandana berseru.**

**"****Ha-haruno Sakura!" Anak berambut pendek sebahu, berwarna pink pucat dan warna mata emerald hijau berkata sambil menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya dia itu agak pemalu.**

**Pelatih tersebut melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura, "Hmm...silakan masuk ruangan 1A. Selanjutnya!"**

**"****H-hyuuga Hi-hinata," Gumam (Baca: berkata dengan gugup) anak berambut indigo pendek dan warna mata putih tersebut dengan wajah semerah kepiting/rajungan yang di rebus.**

**"****Silakan masuk ruangan yang saya sebutkan tadi."**

**"****H-hai!"**

**"****Selanjutnya!" Pelatih tersebut berseru lagi.**

**Kali ini, adalah anak berambut blonde pucat yang hampir terlihat putih dan warna mata biru tanpa pupil maju kedepan dengan percaya diri yang amat sangat berlebihan, tapi tidak se indah semangat muda milik Maito Gai, "Yamanaka Ino, desu!"**

**"****Hmm...silakan masuk ruangan 1C. Selanjutnya!"**

**"****Hai sensei!"**

**Nah, ini adalah bocah perempuan berambut merah yang kita saksikan tadi. Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan percaya diri yang bisa dibandingkan dengan anak bernama Ino tersebut tetapi dengan senyuman khas anak kecil, dia mengucapkan namanya, "Uzumaki Kushimi!"**

...silent...diam.

Monitor tersebut berhenti bergerak, karena ada suara yang...amat sangat keras...untuk didengar.

"EH!" Kushina langsung berdiri dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar panas. *WOI! Indonesia udah pada merdeka!

"A! Kushina!" Minato menegur teman sepermainannya (bukan lagu) yang lagi heboh tingkat stadium 4.

"Ahaha, maaf!"Kushina memeletkan lidah, merasa malu dengan sifatnya ini.

"Yah...," Rin langsung terlihat kecewa.

Kakashi hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia lagi jengkel di dalam. Tapi Obito...

"YAH! GIMANA KITA BISA NONTON!" Teriak/jerit Obito sambil nangis 'anime tears'.

Minato jadi panik, tapi dia langsung memutar otaknya yang cerdas tersebut, "Kita semua harus diam, dan menunggu sekitar 10 detik!"

Secara instan, semua orang langsung diam. Dan...

BZZTT!

Semua orang langsung menghela nafas lega di pikiran masing-masing (emang bisa?).

**Pelatih tersebut langsung menulis sesuatu di papan kertasnya, "Kamu yang umurnya 6 tahun?"**

**"****Eh? Tahu dari mana, Instruktur-san?" Kushimi mengedip-ngedipkan mata biru besarnya yang lucu dan manis. Memang, dilihat dari postur tubuh Kushimi,dia itu termasuk besar bagi anak seumurannya, terlihat seperti umur 7/8 tahunan.**

**Pelatih itu lalu menjawab, "Hokage-sama memberitahu kalau ada anak berumur 6 tahun yang akan masuk akademi tahun ini. Rupanya kau, ya?" Kata pelatih itu.**

**"****Em...apa tidak boleh? Habis kata Hokage-jiisama aku sudah bisa masuk akademi tahun ini," Ujar Kushimi, merasa takut kalau di tegur sama pelatih ini. Entah kenapa aura pelatih ini menyeramkan (dia itu adalah Umino Iruka).**

**"****Ah, tidak, tidak! Hanya saja, umur 6 tahun itu adalah umur yang jarang untuk masuk akademi," Jawab pelatih itu, takut menyinggung perasaan bocah kecil tersebut.**

**"****Oh...," Kushimi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Boleh aku masuk?"**

**"****Silakan! Ruanganmu kelas 3B!"**

**"****Eh? Aku langsung masuk kelas?" Kushimi menganga tidak percaya. Tapi langsung ditutup karena kebetulan ada sarang lebah dekat pintu gerbang akademi ini. *Sweatdrop lagi...**

**Pelatih itu langsung senyum, "Ya! Hokage-sama bilang kalau kau sudah bisa loncat ke kelas 3 karena kau sudah mengerti histori, matematika, bahasa, dan teori!" Pelatih itu menyerahkan kertas lembar yang di cap oleh Hokage-sama itu sendiri, "Dan kau mendapatkan sedikit latihan dari Sandaime-sama, jadinya kami memutuskan untuk menaikkan tingkatmu!"**

**"****Terimakasih sensei!" Kushimi loncat-loncat kesenangan. Orang yang di belakang Kushimi hanya bisa menatap heran sama Kushimi yang loncat-loncat kayak monyet dan tidak malu, padahal di depan umum.**

**"****Sama-sama!"**

**Uzumaki Kushimi sekarang sedang ****_nervous _****(gugup). Walau di temani dengan pelatih bernama Kimura Shiruto yang ramah padanya, dia tetap merasa tidak enak dipandang terus sama calon teman sekelasmu-apalagi mereka itu lebih tua 3 tahun-an darimu.**

**"****Eh, ini adalah murid baru yang di rekomendasikan oleh Hokage-sama. Namanya—"**

**Karena prinsip seorang Uzumaki Kushimi adalah mandiri...dia tidak ingin diperkenalkan oleh guru barunya itu. Apalagi Cuma menyebutkan nama. Tidak akan dibiarkan! Ehem. * Perasaan kurang nyambung...**

**"****UZUMAKI KUSHIMI-DATTEBANE!" Seru Kushimi/Kushimi memperkenalkan dirinya ke semua murid yang ada, dan keceplosan gaya bicaranya yang aneh. Dan dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat Yondaime kita tercinta menjadi iri, Kushimi menutup mulutnya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi Kushimi sekarang mempunyai semburat merah, malu karena berteriak dan tidak sopan di depan para seniornya.**

...

"NOOOO!" Kushina langsung jerit-jerit tidak karuan, membuat LCD-nya mati sekali lagi. Kushina jerit-jerit karena ia menduga Kushimi itu anaknya. Dia tidak pernah ingin jika mempunyai anak, anak itu mewarisi gaya bicaranya yang aneh dan melenceng ke keanehan dan cara perkenalan serta prinsip mandiri itu (?).

"TIDAAAK!" Obito berteriak histeris karena dia merasa film-nya jadi tidak seru kalau banyak yang membuat film-nya mati terus.

Minato hanya menepuk keningnya, "Yah...generasi ke generasi memang berputar sesuai kata Jiraiya-sensei," Bisik Minato pada diri sendiri. Mukanya merah, semerah rambut Kushina.

Rin yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei-nya langsung berbicara, "Kenapa sensei?" Rin adalah ninja medis yang mengerti sikap, perilaku orang hanya dengan gerak-geriknya saja. Harusnya Rin jadi psikiater aja kali, ya...

Otomatis dan instant kayak ramen instant, Minato langsung geleng-geleng kayak kuda geleng (Susu Kuda kaleng), "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Seru Minato, terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tertarik sama Kushina karena sifatnya yang sama seperti Kushimi...

Kakashi lagi brooding dan lagi merencanakan jadi calon penerus generasi sikap dan gaya bicara emo.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tadi keceplosan!" Kushina garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal, "Kita mulai lagi film-nya, yuk?"

"Ya~," Kata Minato, Rin, dan Obito. Kakashi hanya ngangguk-ngangguk kayak kodok ngangguk.

_10 detik..._

**Semua murid sekilas terpana dengan keberanian bocah perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Tapi, karena pasti para laki-laki itu ada sifat jahilnya, salah satu laki-laki membuka mulutnya setelah melihat wajah dan rambut merah Kushimi.**

**"****Hei! Rambut yang aneh..."**

**"****Tidak mungkin ada yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti itu. Aneh sekali," Komentar teman yang disebelahnya.**

**"****Apalagi rambutnya merah seperti itu...seperti darah..."**

**"****Pasti dia bukan berasal dari Konoha."**

**Kimura Shiruto tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Karena ia pernah mengalaminya juga. Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih muda, ada murid bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang datang dari Uzushiogakure yang runtuh karena perang besar ninja kedua. Kushina dan Kushimi sangatlah mirip. Sampai namanya dan cara berjalan pun mirip. Tidak salah lagi di pikiran Shiruto, kalau Kushimi adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina.**

**"****Semuanya! Diam! Diam!" Nah, kalau Kushimi dan Kushina se-darah se-daging...**

**"****A-aku...aku akan menjadi hokage wanita pertama di desa ini!" Sembur Kushimi, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Shiruto tersenyum puas. Karena dengan ini berarti dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah kalau Kushimi itu anak dari Uzumaki Kushina.**

**Sesaat, kelas seperti kuburan di tengah malam. Tiba-tiba, ada anak laki-laki berumur hampir sama seperti Kushimi, berambut kuning blonde, dan bermata ocean blue dengan tampang seperti perempuan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menempatkan tinjunya di dada, dan menyatakan;**

**"****Aku juga ingin menjadi hokage yang hebat dan diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa."**

...

"Ga-gahahahaha! Minato, sepertinya kau juga punya kembaran! Haha! Gahaha...," Kushina tertawa keras, membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget. Tawa Kushina kayak kaset rusak sih...

"Ku-kushina!" Wajah Minato mulai memerah karena ia ditertawakan dengan aneh oleh Kushina, temannya sejak Genin. (Ini adalah rahasia, tapi Minato dan Kushina udah tunangan di sini).

"Kushina-neesan, kenapa gaya ketawamu aneh. Nadanya rendah tinggi, pendek panjang," Kata Obito yang suka memainkan gitar di rumahnya bersama si Itachi yang kita cintai dan sayangi.

Nah, Obito merinding ketika di deathglare sama Kushina karena gaya bicara, gaya ketawa, rambut merah, dan bentuk wajahnya adalah hal yang taboo bagi Uzumaki Kushina.

Kakashi yang pengen film-nya lancar-lancar aja langsung marah, "Kapan kita mainin lagi tuh alat yang namanya e-ru shidiru (LCD)!" Bentak Kakashi, marah. Rin yang melihat Kakashi kayak gini, merasa Kakashi yang sekarang itu OOC (emang benar).

"Aduh, maaf-ttebane!" Kushina langsung reflek nutup mulut, tapi langsung menghembuskan nafas, "Maaf dari tadi aku main sembur aja. Andai ada perban atau isolasi..." -_-''

_10 detik..._

**Kushimi mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia merasa tertantang walau ia tidak sepenuhnya serius dan sepenuhnya sadar waktu mengucapkan kalimat 'aku ingin menjadi hokage' itu. Apalagi ia sedang melihat ke arah anak lelaki yang jadi-jadian. Masa tampangnya kayak cewek, sih? *** Kushina tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di pikirannya ketika mendengar ini, seperti opininya pada saat Kushina pertama kali melihat Minato.

**"****Siapa kau?" Tanya Kushimi, masih menatap tajam ke arah anak yang berani menantangnya. Seorang Uzumaki itu selalu susah di tantang dan keras kepala. Shiruto Terkesima dengan pernyataan Masato yang ingin jadi Hokage, karena pernyataannya sama dengan mantan muridnya Shiruto, yaitu Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Shiruto merasakan nostalgia yang amat sangat dari Masato dan Kushimi...**

**Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman miring, "Namaku Nakamura Masato."**

**"****Pft...gahahaha-ahahaha!" Kushimi jatuh duduk ke tanah, hanya bertumpu pakai lututnya saja, Masato dan seisi kelas langsung melongo, "Mana mungkin laki-laki feminin kayak kamu jadi hokage-ttebane!" Kushimi masih melanjutkan tawanya yang khas, "Namamu juga feminin!"**

**Untung tingkat kesabaran Nakamura Masato itu tinggi kecuali kalau ia atau orang berharganya terancam bahaya. Disini, ia di tertawakan oleh anak berumur 6 tahun, lebih muda 1.5 tahun darinya, karena tampangnya yang agak feminin? Kalau ia bertukar posisi dengan Kushimi, pasti Kushimi udah teriak-teriak dan udah nyumpah-nyumpahin Masato sampai habis-habisan (kebanyakan drama, nih!).**

**"****Ehem," Shiruto mendehem, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju ke Shiruto seorang, termasuk Kushimi yang lagi menahan tawa-nya dengan menekan perutnya sendiri, "Karena Uzumaki Kushimi ini baru, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalkan diri dahulu? Nakamura-kun, kau tidak usah karena kau memang sudah memperkenalkan dirimu."**

**"****Hai sensei," Seisi kelas langsung menyambut kalimat yang diucapkan Shiruto dengan suka cita yang amat sangat. Walaupun mereka semua masih melongo dan heran sama tingkah Kushimi yang seperti itu...**

Kushina dan Minato jadi tegang melihat scene ini. Seperti melihat masa lalu mereka. Tapi mereka hanya bungkam, karena jika ada suara, pasti si LCD manja mati lagi dengan egoisnya. Obito, Rin, sama Kakashi hanya focus pada layar LCD. Mata mereka seperti nge-lem/nempel ke LCD tersebut.

-Lewat scene-saat istirahat berlangsung-

**Kushimi sedang memakan bento buatan oba-sannya. Karena ia merasa capek akan perkenalan hari ini dan hampir ketawa seharian, jadi makannya sangat lahap. Sampai-sampai Kushimi tidak tahu kalau Masato terus memperhatikannya.**

**MASATO P. O. V.**

**Murid baru itu terasa ganjal bagiku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membuktikan kalau aku ini lelaki sejati dan bukan lelaki feminin! Ehem, perkenalkan dahulu. Nama saya Nakamura Masato. Aku adalah yatim piatu korban perang besar ninja ketiga. Umurku baru 8 tahun, tapi aku loncat kelas 1 tahun lebih awal dari biasanya. Nah, disini, aku sekelas dengan anak perempuan berambut merah yang katanya hampir 7 tahun! ****_Well, I don't mind it much...there's no problem in it, I guess_****...**

**Tanggal lahirku adalah 25 Februari. Aku lahir setahun sebelum perang ninja ketiga berakhir berkat perjuangan idola yang kukagumi, Yondaime Hokage.**

**Anak perempuan itu sebenarnya cantik...aku mengakuinya! Warna matanya yang mirip langit disaat cerah dengan sedikit warna ungu didalamnya. Rambut merahnya unik, tidak pernah aku melihat orang yang mempunyai rambut merah yang seperti itu. Menurutku, rambut merah milik dia itu unik dan indah. Ketika ia masuk ke kelas pertama kali, aku merasa tertarik dengan segala yang anak itu punya. Namanya Kushimi kalau tidak salah. Entah kenapa ada nama 'Kushuu-chan' muncul secara misterius di kepalaku begitu aku memikirkan Kushimi-san. *Muka merah semerah apel merah **

**Mau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini? Menatapnya yang lagi makan bento buatan rumah! Kecepatan makannya sangat ajaib, mungkin dia merasa lapar dan lelah.**

**Sahabatku, Uchiha Shisui hanya menatap mesum ke arahku. Uh! Dia adalah sahabat yang paling tidak berguna se dunia! Ngapain aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tertarik dengan Uzumaki Kushimi! Kupalingkan pandanganku ketika Kushimi-san mengetahui kalau aku menatapnya dan ia menatap tajam ke arahku, seolah-olah aku ini babi, dia itu pemburunya. Hieee! Aduh, aku ini gentleman, jadi aku seharusnya tidak takut sama dia...**

**END MASATO P. O. V.**

**"****Ngapain tuh orang, mandangin aku segala? Emang aku ini tontonan apa?" Dengus Kushimi, sambil menutup kotak bento-nya yang sudah ludes di babat habis sama Kushimi dan menyegelnya di salah satu gulungan segel. Ya, Kushimi sudah mahir dalam Fuuinjutsu sejak kecil. Kushimi melihat sekeliling. Memang hampir semua murid 3 tahun lebih tua...tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau mencoba menjadi teman? Kushimi melirik orang yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang hampir sepunggung dan mata onix yang hitam pekat. Jenis kelaminnya sudah di deteksi sama Kushimi,dan hasilnya adalah perempuan. Anak berambut hitam ini sedang membaca gulungan jurus yang ada symbol...kipas warna merah dan putih?**

**"****Hei!" Kushimi menepuk anak hitam itu, membuat perhatian anak itu teralih dari gulungannya dan matanya terfokuskan ke Kushimi, "Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku tidak mendengar saat perkenalan tadi...," Kushimi memang pandai membuat alasan, tapi dia itu payah kalau nge-bohong...**

**Anak hitam itu bukannya mengejek, malah tersenyum lembut. Dia kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, "Boleh saja. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, salam kenal," Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman sebagai symbol pertemanan. ***Kushina dkk sempat bingung...

**Kushimi menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Teman?" Kushimi mengeluarkan cengiran khas klan Uzumaki.**

**Mikoto tersenyum balik, "Teman."**

**Dan kejadian ini adalah mulai dari persahabatan yang indah di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya kejadian ini sudah terjadi di beberapa generasi. Misal, Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara, Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Shimura Danzo, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto, Nakamura Masato dan Uchiha Shisui, dan yang terakhir adalah Uzumaki Kushimi dan Uchiha Mikoto.**

**Episode 1: The prologue. The end.**

BUNNGGG!

"Eh? Mati?" Kushina menatap heran LCD yang sudah gelap karena mati.

Minato menghela nafas. Dia sangat capek ngurus Kushina yang terlalu polos hari ini, "Itu," Minato menunjuk layar LCD yang masih ada tulisan **Episode 1: The prologue. The end. **"Berarti kita tinggal bilang, 'Kami sudah menontonnya. Kami ingin selanjutnya, episode 2'. Gitu saja." *Tahu dari mana si Minato cara kerja LCD-nya?

"Oh."

5 detik kemudian, layar LCD tersebut mulai bercahaya dan mulai tampak para tokoh-tokoh yang sudah loncat usia (Bukan lanjut usia).

**Episode 2: The Capture? I don't Think So. Start.**

**NARATOR P.O.V.**

**Sudah 2,5 tahun berlalu sejak Uzumaki Kushimi masuk akademi ninja. Sudah 2,5 tahun pula Kushimi mengasah kemampuannya. Sekarang, Kushimi berumur 9 tahun mau 10 tahun 2 bulan lagi. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana tes kelulusan akan diselenggarakan.**

**Kushimi senang sekali berlatih bersama teman yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki akademi, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto ternyata dinamai dari nama oba-sannya, Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka berdua hampir identical dan memiliki nama yang sama di satu klan.**

**Kushimi akan lulus umur 10 tahun, dan Mikoto 11 tahun. Ternyata, Mikoto hanya beda 1,5 tahun dari Kushimi.**

**Kompetisi antara Masato dan Kushimi masih terus berlanjut walau mereka hanya saling tukar pandang. Yah, kompetisi diam-diaman. **

**Tes kelulusannya adalah;**

**Tes Tulis (History, Math, Language)**

**Ninjutsu (Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi)**

**Genjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Bidang lain yang kalian kuasai dan mahir.**

**Setelah di tes, Hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Kushimi menjadi Kunoichi of the Year bersama Mikoto. Rookie of the Year adalah...siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakamura Masato. Masato memang berbakat. Sampai bidang Fuuinjutsu pun ia berbakat! Padahal itu adalah bidang yang paling susah di antara semua bidang yang ada! Karena tinggal dua bulan lagi tim akan di bagikan, masing-masing yang lulus akan di liburkan untuk mengasah kemampuan lebih jauh lagi selama dua bulan penuh.**

**Inilah yang membuat Kushimi agak iri sama Masato, karena Masato itu jenius, sedangkan Kushimi adalah tipe pekerja keras.**

**_Perjalanan menuju ke kediaman para Senju dan Uzumaki...oleh Uzumaki Kushimi_**

**Kushimi sekarang memakai kimono lengan pendek berwarna ungu gelap dengan obi biru tua. Dia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan legging warna coklat tua, sandal shinobi warna cokelat juga. Kushimi mulai memakai jepit rambut. Jepit rambut di klan Uzumaki adalah symbol di antara wanita Uzumaki yang sudah menjadi Genin. Dia tidak memakai hitai-atenya sekarang.**

**Kushimi tinggal bersama 2 anggota klan Uzumaki dan 3 anggota klan Senju. Rumah yang ia tempati adalah buatan Senju Hashirama dengan menggunakan Mokuton no Jutsu untuk istrinya, Uzumaki Mito. Anggota klan Uzumaki ini sebenarnya tidak murni lagi darahnya. Anggotanya terdiri dari Ibu dan seorang anak perempuan. Sang ibu memiliki standar rambut merah Uzumaki, sedangkan anaknya memiliki rambut coklat dari ayahnya. Anggota klan Senju juga Cuma terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki.**

**Rumah ini memang sering sunyi, karena itulah Kushimi sangat senang kalau ia sebentar lagi adalah seorang ninja yang bisa mendapatkan uang dengan sendirinya. Karena dengan uang itu pula Kushimi ingin membeli apartemen dan hidup mandiri. Yah, sudah kubilang mandiri itu adalah prinsip nomor satu hidupnya Uzumaki Kushimi.**

**Tanpa terasa, Kushimi sudah ada di depan kediaman Senju dan Uzumaki di bawah naungan pohon Sakura, "Aku pulang!" Kushimi menggeser pintu rumah, dan menggesernya lagi untuk menutupnya.**

**Kushimi merasa ada yang salah disini. Biasanya memang sepi dan sunyi, tapi kali ini ada hawa dingin berasal dari dalam rumah. Hii. Kushimi merinding sedikit.**

**"****Ada orang? Apa tidak ada orang?" Kushimi terus berjalan menuju hawa dingin tersebut datang. Tapi ketika ia melewati kamar khusus pengunjung, Kushimi langsung berhenti dan terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa seperti tertarik dengan bunyi desiran angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka di kamar pengunjung tersebut. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih jelas lagi, Kushimi menyadari kalau ia terjebak kedalam Genjutsu. Dan tiba-tiba, ada 3 sosok keluar dari jendela yang terlihat terbuka dan menuju ke Kushimi dengan kecepatan yang hanya dimiliki seorang shinobi.**

**Kushimi yang kaget dan panik langsung lari tak tentu arah ke pintu belakang rumah. Dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, walau tenaganya sudah terkuras karena dia habis latihan.**

**"****Siapapun! Siapapun Tolong—huaaaa!"**

Minato sama Kushina melotot penuh kejut karena adegan yang hampir sama ini saat Kushina diculik. Kushina nggak mau complain lagi karena dia juga penasaran sama film ini.

**"****Sandaime-sama!" ANBU black ops berlutut di depan Sarutobi Hiruzen, "Uzumaki Kushimi diculik dari rumah kediaman Senju dan Uzumaki!"**

**Hiruzen langsung membelalak kaget, "Apa! Cepat serahkan anggota tim-mu untuk pencarian Uzumaki Kushimi!" Perintah Hiruzen, menggebrak meja.**

**"****Hai!"**

**Hiruzen langsung mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Dia tahu apa alasan kalau Uzumaki Kushimi ditangkap.**

**"****Sepertinya Kushimi memiliki nasib yang sama seperti kau Kushina-kun," Hiruzen menghela nafas capek, ia melirik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang memakan sisa hidupnya yang sudah tua, '****_Aku terlalu tua untuk ini..._****,' Keluhnya, sambil membuang kertas tak berguna dari para tetua mantan anggota tim Hiruzen yang mengajukkan kurikulum akademi diturunkan dan pemberian 'power' pada civilian council. Seperti yang Nara Shikaku suka ucapkan...dasar merepotkan.**

**Nakamura Masato sedang menikmati Ramen Miso yang baginya sangat enak dimakan untuk segala waktu. Entah firasat atau apa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya seperti kalau Masato habis latihan berat.**

**"****Firasat apa ini," Masato berhenti memakan ramennya. Dia melihat ke luar warung milik Ichiraku tersebut dan mendapati ANBU yang pada berkeliaran. Dan dia mendengar sahutan dari salah satu ANBU ke ANBU lainnya yang mendarat dari udara tepat di dekat warung ramen.**

**"****Uzumaki Kushimi menghilang! Diperkirakan kalau Kumo Shinobi yang menculiknya!"**

**"****Apa! Bagaimana mereka bisa!?"**

**"****Sepertinya yang menangkap adalah mantan anggota unit Kinkaku dan Ginkaku elit!"**

**"****Kita harus saling berpencar selagi mereka belum jauh!" Seru ANBU lainnya. **

**DEG!**

**Masato sesaat berhenti bernafas setelah mendengar pernyataan ANBU yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Masato menguping. Masato memang pandai menyembunyikan dirinya sejak kecil.**

**Orangtua Masato terbunuh pada perang besar ninja ketiga. Katanya mereka dibunuh oleh pasukan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku elit yang juga membuat Senju Tobirama gugur di perang besar ninja kedua. Terlebih lagi, Masato mendengar Kushimi, gadis berwajah bulat dan berambut merah yang ia kagumi di culik oleh para Kumo Shinobi. Makin parah saja kemarahannya sekarang. Niat untuk membalas dendam...tidak. Dia tidak mau membalas dendam kematian orangtuanya yang bahkan ia tidak pernah temui juga ketahui. Apalagi ada surat wasiat dari orangtuanya kalau balas dendam adalah lingkar kebencian. Ia tak mau membuatnya. Lebih baik ia menyelamatkan Kushimi yang mungkin sedang dalam bahaya dan dalam perjalanan ke Kumo.**

**Masato mengepalkan tangannya. Memang ia ini berbakat, tetapi ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Dan juga, kalau ia pergi tanpa permisi dari Hokage, ia bisa dituduh sebagai pengkhianat atau juga bisa di hukum kalau memang ia sukses membawa Kushimi dan pulang dengan selamat.**

**Tapi...**

**Bukankah meninggalkan dan tidak peduli walau ia tahu Kushimi dalam bahaya, adalah perbuatan yang salah? Itu bukan Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire) khas Konoha, bukan? Masato menetapkan hatinya. Dia akan mencari dan menemukan Kushimi, seumur hidup kalau memang perlu! *** The power of youth...

**Nakamura Masato sedang mengikuti jejak chakra unik milik Kushimi yang terlihat berkilau di malam hari jika dilihat oleh seorang ninja sensor. Masato memang tipe sensor, dan ketika ia mengetahui kalau Nidaime dan Yondaime hokage adalah sensor juga, jadinya ia paling mengasah kemampuannya di bidang ini.**

**Jam, Menit, dan detik telah berlalu. Masato mulai kesal karena jejak chakra Kushimi makin susah di cari. Sampai ketika ia melihat dan merasakan tidak ada jejak chakra lagi.**

**"****Sial! Mana chakranya!" Umpat Masato, dia udah jengkel sekarang, "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa?" Tanyanya yang memang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap-ngusap keras (Baca: Mengacak-acak) rambutnya yang berantakan, jabrik, dan shaggy itu, membuat rambutnya makin tidak teratur dan terarah. Sekilas ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah berasal dari tanah di dekatnya.**

**"****Eng?" Masato berjongkok, memegang benda merah itu. Ternyata benda itu adalah rambut. Masato melihat kedepan dan ia menyadari, kalau rambut merah ini terus ada sampai perbatasan Hi no Kuni karena ia melihatnya dari bawah cahaya bulan. Karena ia cerdas (IQ-nya 218) , ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat.**

**"****Ah! Begitu rupanya," Masato menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Aku datang, Kushimi-san!"**

**"****Uhh!" Kushimi ambruk ke depan, jatuh dengan muka duluan. Dia sangat capek hari ini. Habis berlatih 2 jam, dia ditangkap oleh para Kumo shinobi yang mengikat tangannya sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya karena kesemutan. Disuruh berjalan non-stop dari sore sampai tengah malam, apa itu tidak menguras tenaga? Andai saja kalau ia menyelesaikan jurus barunya itu. Mungkin Kushimi bisa kabur dengan mudah dari 3 shinobi kumo tersebut!**

**Shinobi yang bertugas memegang tali Kushimi langsung menarik tali itu dengan kasar, "Bangun bocah!"**

**Kushimi menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha bangun. Kalau saja tangannya tidak diikat, pasti mereka sudah di hajar sampai mati sama Kushimi. * Agak simpati sama 3 shinobi tersebut.**

**Berjalan kembali walau agak sempoyongan, Kushimi menatap bulan yang terlihat lebih besar dan bercahaya dari sebelumnya, **

**'****_Apa ada yang menyadari jejak yang kubuat...?_****'**

**Masato lagi berusaha untuk tidak panik, terutama membatu jika ia ketahuan kalau ia sedang membuntuti 3 Shinobi Kumo yang memperlakukan Kushimi layaknya budak belian. Dia punya beberapa strategi di pikirannya. Bulan malam ini begitu terang, tapi...jika cahaya bulan tersebut tertutup pohon yang lebat, atau lebih tepatnya, hutan? Masato tahu kalau 1 Km di depan akan menjadi gelap karena perbatasan Hi no Kuni adalah hutan terlebat yang pernah Senju Hashirama buat. Dia tahu karena ia mengirim Kage Bunshin ke sana lewat rute yang berbeda, tentu saja kalau tidak beda, nanti ketahuan sama musuh! * **Masato tahu Kage Bunshin dari Sandaime sebagai hadiah karena dia ini Rookie terhebat di generasinya. Dia juga mempunyai chakra yang cukup untuk membuat 4/5 Bunshin sebelum jatuh pingsan karena kekurangan chakra.

**Strategi yang menurut Masato paling efektif adalah menunggu cahaya bulan menjadi gelap karena terhalang dan setelah beberapa detik, ia harus segera menyerang secara satu-persatu di bagian yang membuat manusia pingsan (Leher atau perut). Dan ia harus cepat dengan rencana ini.**

**Sekitar tinggal 2 meter lagi dari perbatasan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan diselamatkan. Apa ini semua akan berakhir? Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi Kumo Shinobi walau dipaksa atau nyawanya terancam. Mending mati daripada melayani desa musuh, benar?**

**Kushimi memejamkan matanya erat, seolah dia itu lagi tidur berjalan. Harapannya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya...apa sia-sia, dia menjatuhkan chakra dan rambut uniknya ke tanah sebagai jejak? Dia tak bisa berfikir normal Karena kecapaian, otaknya membuatnya setengah tidur walau berjalan.**

**Harapan. Itulah yang Uzumaki Kushimi percaya...setidaknya.**

**_BRUK!_**

**'****_Eh?_****' Jauh di dalam pikiran Kushimi, ia mendengar ada suara jatuh di luar sana.**

**_Dbuk, brakkk, bruukk!_**

**"****Apa kau terluka?"**

**Suara itu...suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Jangan-jangan...**

**Masato...?**

**Anak perempuan ini...bukan. Gadis. Di depannya ini adalah seorang Gadis yang kelelahan dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dia terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan walau pun ketiga musuh kumo itu sudah ditaklukan oleh Masato. Setelah Masato mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Kushimi sepertinya langsung sadar kalau ia sudah tidak di pegang lagi dari belakang via tali, dan kumo shinobi sedang pergi entah kemana di mata Kushimi.**

**Kushimi yang samar-samar melihat sosok Masato, ditambah dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka setelahnya, langsung merasa lega. Tapi, kelegaan itu hanya sebentar karena Kushimi sudah siap untuk jatuh pingsan ke depan karena memang itu keinginannya sejak tadi.**

**Masato yang melihat ini dengan sigap dan cepat menuju ke tempat Kushimi mau pingsan dan menangkap tubuhnya yang ringan, dan bagi Masato seolah-olah seperti sehelai kapas. Setelahnya, dia langsung membawa Kushimi dan loncat setinggi yang ia bisa dengan mengirimkan chakra di kakinya, membuat Kushimi yang setengah tidur menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.**

**"****H-hei! Tunggu—"**

**Masato membawa Kushimi dengan gaya bridal style (gaya gendongan yang biasa kayak di TV-Tv itu, lho!). Wajah Kushimi sekarang mulai memerah hanya saja Kushimi melihat sesuatu berwarna merah (merah melulu?) di tangan Masato. Ternyata itu adalah rambut merah milik Kushimi yang dijatuhkan untuk membuat jejak.**

**"****Itu..."**

**"****Hm?" Masato berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon tertinggi, dia menyadari kalau Kushimi sedang menatap tangannya yang sedang memegang salah satu dari dua jejak yang dibuat Kushimi (Kushimi meninggalkan chakra dan rambutnya sebagai jejak) , "Ah, ini? Rambutmu sangat indah, karenanya aku segera menyadari."**

**"****Eh?" Kushimi menengadah sedikit, tapi dia langsung menoleh setelahnya, "Padahal kau hanya diam saja waktu mereka mengejekku tomat dan terong..." * Kushimi dikatai terong karena suka pakai pakaian warna ungu dan topi warna ungu waktu musim dingin tiba...**

**Masato langsung tertawa kecil, "Wah, karena itu, ya kau menjauhiku?" Kushimi langsung tertunduk malu karena Masato mengatakan hal yang benar, "Aku tidak menolongmu karena aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya sendiri. Jiwa dan ragamu itu kuat...mungkin lebih kuat dari siapa pun yang ada di Konoha."**

**Kushimi tertegun sejenak mendengar alasan Masato, "Tapi kenapa...kali ini...?"**

**"****Aku menolongmu kali ini karena ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ini adalah permasalahan antar desa, dan sebagai teman satu desa, aku merasa harus menolongmu," Masato menatap Kushimi yang lagi terpesona dengan tampang atau rupa wajah Masato untuk pertama kalinya.**

**Kushimi menatap balik ke Masato, "Kenapa sampai sejauh itu...?"**

**Masato yang mendengar pesan dibalik pertanyaan Kushimi langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."**

**Pipi Kushimi yang alami merah, tambah memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya, tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke mata Masato yang sewarna dengan samudera biru yang luas.**

**"****Kalau begitu...tunggu apa lagi-ttebane? Ayo pulang!" Kata Kushimi, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Masato yang melihat tingkah Kushimi yang kayak orang gelagapan, langsung tertawa kecil.**

**"****Ya..."**

Kushina menahan nafasnya. Scene ini hampir sama dengan scene dia bersama Minato. Minato hanya menelan air liur-nya terus-terusan karena dia masih tegang...apalagi dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa waktu Kushimi menyatakan dia dikatai tomat dan terong...lebih parah dari Kushina yang hanya dikatai tomat. Begitu juga Obito, dia ingin tertawa, tapi berusaha untuk ditahan. Kakashi sama sekali belum merubah ekspresi. Rin hanya tersenyum melihat adegan yang baginya romantis itu.

**NARATOR P. O. V.**

**Setelahnya, Masato dan Kushimi sampai dengan selamat di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu Konohagakure. Masato sempat ditegur sama 3 penasihat sekaligus tetua terkenal di desa Konoha, yaitu Utatane Koharu, Homura Mitokado, dan Shimura Danzo. Tapi Kushimi dan Hiruzen membela Masato, membuat Masato terkejut karena tidak hanya Kushimi saja yang membelanya, Sandaime Hokage juga ikut membelanya.**

**Kushimi yang lelah karena kekurangan Chakra dan energy, sempat menginap di rumah sakit selama 4 hari, membuat Kushimi ingin mengamuk karena Kushimi benci di rawat dan benci rumah sakit. Masato sempat tertawa melihat Kushimi teriak-teriak sama Hiruzen karena ia tak mau ke rumah sakit, dan malah harus diseret paksa sama kepala rumah sakit yang kebetulan cukup kuat untuk menyeret Kushimi yang lagi marah. Kushimi yang lagi marah itu susah untuk di perintah dan susah untuk diseret (?).**

**Teman dan sahabat Kushimi juga pada datang menjenguk. Uchiha Mikoto datang dengan semangkuk ramen asin...? Mana ada orang ngejenguk orang sakit bawa ramen asin? Tapi Kushimi dengan senang hati menerimanya, karena Kushimi tahu masakan Mikoto itu enak dan ia juga sangat menyukai ramen, terutama ramen asin. Inuzuka Shimizu, sahabat Kushimi dan Mikoto, juga menjenguk. Uchiha Shisui, sahabat Masato, ikut menjenguk juga bareng Masato. Entah kenapa, Shisui hanya cengar-cengir ke arah Masato dan Kushimi sepanjang di rumah sakit. Sama sekali lain dengan para Uchiha yang mukanya lurus semua tanpa ekspresi. * **Obito sweatdrop sama komen ini.

**Setelah 4 hari, Kushimi keluar dari rumah sakit, ditemani sama Masato dan Mikoto.**

**"****Akhirnya-ttebane! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan rumah sakit itu!" Kushimi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.**

**"****Kushimi, rasanya kau seperti habis keluar dari penjara, deh...," Mikoto menatap sahabatnya ini dan geleng-geleng kepala.**

**"****Rumah sakit memang penjara bagiku!" Dengus Kushimi, "Makanannya pasti itu-itu aja! Ruangan pun serba putih! Rasanya kayak mayat!"**

**Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, berusaha untuk memaklumi ketidaksukaan sahabatnya terhadap rumah sakit. Memang apa salahnya sih, dengan gedung yang bernama rumah sakit?**

**Masato memasuki tangannya ke saku celana dan memasang muka serius, "Oh, ya Kushimi...apa kau tahu kalau pemberitahuan tim akan dimajukan?"**

**Kushimi yang lagi sibuk sama Mikoto langsung menoleh ke Masato, "Eh? Kalau begitu kapan?"**

**Dengan muka datar, Masato menjawab, "Besok."**

**"****APA!"**

**Masato hanya menyengir jahil sebagai jawaban kedua.**

**Episode 2: The Capture? I don't Think So. The end.**

_BUNGGG!_

"Wah...tak terasa sudah dua episode!" Obito langsung tidur-tiduran.

"Kasihan sekali Kushimi-chan...masa dikatai tomat dan terong," Kata Rin, prihatin.

"...," No comen dari Kakashi kita tercinta!

"Hei, Minato...apa mungkin Kushimi-chan adalah anak kita?" Bisik Kushina, mendekat ke Minato yang lagi diam aja.

Minato yang ditanya gitu langsung kayak di sambar petir, "A-a-a-a...ka-kayaknya iya..."

"Hihi...," Kushina cekikikan melihat Minato yang gelagapan dan muka _blushing_ berat, walau dirinya ingin pingsan dari kejadian yang mereka lihat di layar LCD.

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

"Kushina-neechan!" Obito memulai, "Apa yang Kushina-neechan bicarakan sama Minato-sensei? Kayaknya aku dengar sesuatu seperti anak—"

"WUAH!" Kushina dan Minato langsung membekap mulut Obito dengan cepat, "Jangan bicarakan lebih dari itu!"

Obito yang sudah dilepas mulutnya hanya bingung sendiri. Rin lagi celingak-celinguk.

"Minato-sensei! Kata Kurama-san, kalau kita ingin sesuatu, kita tinggal minta, kan?" Tanya Rin, sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

Minato dan Kushina langsung menepuk kening mereka, "Oh, ya! Benar juga," Minato melirik satu-persatu muridnya (termasuk Kakashi), "Kalau begitu...aku ingin masakan khas Kushina!"

_BLETAK!_

"Baka! Aku nggak mau capek-capek masak kalau kita tinggal minta terus ada-ttebane!" Kushina menjitak kepala Minato.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Aku ingin Kare pedas dengan tomat segar! Sekalian Karai Dango dan Ocha!" Seru Obito. Dan munculah 1 mangkuk Kare pedas, 2 buah tomat segar, 8 tusuk karai dango, dan segelas ocha di kotak yang diberikan Kurama. Kotak itu kebetulan ada didekat Obito yang lagi ngebayangin makanannya, "Wah! Keliahatannya enak~," Obito dengan semangat langsung melahap makanan pesanannya tersebut, "Memang enak! Apalagi tomat dan dangonya!"

Rin yang melihat itu langsung ikutan Obito, "Aku ingin...Mie udon, amai dango, Kumaboko, dan green tea!" Sama seperti Obito, pesanan Rin juga langsung tersaji di kotak yang Kurama berikan. Ada 1 mangkuk mie udon, 8 tusuk amai dango, 2 buah kumaboko, dan segelas green tea. Rin langsung memakan semua makanan tersebut dengan muka senang.

"Aku ingin nasi, Sup Miso, ikan, dan ocha panas," Kakashi sebenarnya udah lapar dari tadi, jadinya dia ikut memesan. Dan seperti Obito dan Rin, Makanan Kakashi langsung ada di kotak dari Kurama.

Selagi Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, Minato dan Kushina hanya beragumen saja layaknya 'old married couple'.

END OMAKE!

OC: Nakamura Masato, Kimura Shiruto, Uchiha Shisui, dan Uchiha Mikoto, etc.

OOC: Uzumaki Kushimi, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, etc.

Nakamura Masato: Mirip sama Minato, Cuma, warna matanya lebih mirip warna samudera dari pada langit. Oh, ya makanan kesukaannya Miso Ramen, teriyaki dan masakan buatan Kushimi. Tanggal lahirnya 13 January.

Uzumaki Kushimi: Persis seperti Uzumaki Kushina, Cuma warna matanya seperti Namikaze Minato dengan sedikit Uzumaki Kushina, dan tanda whisker mark tipis yang masing-masing satu di pipi. Pas lahir, Kushimi punya 4 whisker mark masing-masing di pipinya, tetapi, semakin tua, semakin hilang. Waktu umur 2 tahun, tinggal 3 whisker mark. Waktu umur 4-5 tahun-an, Cuma 2. Waktu umur 6-7 tahun, Cuma 1 dan itu juga hampir tak terlihat. Dan setelahnya, yang satu itu memudar perlahan, dan menghilang semuanya pada umur 8/9 tahun. Makanan kesukaannya Ramen asin dan Yakiniku.


End file.
